Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/09-25-2016
00:00:01 UTC :P 00:00:08 UTC the next day 00:00:29 UTC "my house was torn to pieces, but you gotta look forward in life #blessed" :P 00:00:35 UTC :p 00:01:10 UTC :P 00:01:14 UTC :/ 00:01:18 UTC :/ 00:01:35 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:01:38 UTC This could easily end up as the storm that becomes the highlight of the season. 00:02:21 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:03:04 UTC Windyty predicts an Eyewall replacement cycle 00:03:06 UTC I think Matthew is gonna be a charley repeat 00:03:12 UTC it wrecks Cuba and then America 00:03:14 UTC On Mathew 00:03:19 UTC Matthew 00:03:25 UTC I suspect when the season ends and you look up the 2016 Atlantic season page, it will say "Strongest Storm: Matthew" 00:03:52 UTC 920 mbar, 165 mph (1 minute sustained) 00:04:07 UTC :p 00:04:28 UTC This storm has a legitimate chance at being a category 5 :/ 00:04:51 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:05:13 UTC that is both :d and :/ 00:05:25 UTC yay, making a gift storm for shekelnekaro 00:05:29 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:06:05 UTC The model I'm looking at takes Matthew right towards Jamaica, hitting them head on 00:06:32 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:06:45 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:07:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:08:01 UTC Shekelnekaro? K den. 00:08:11 UTC :p 00:08:46 UTC :P 00:09:16 UTC yep, you're shekelnekaro 00:09:27 UTC An odd coincidence is that Hank's weather page made a 2016 prediction video and it had Matthew as a C5 in the Caribbean in October eventually striking Florida 00:09:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:09:42 UTC Hey $ 00:09:44 UTC if bob confirms he's shekelnekaro, then tomorrow I'll make a blog talking about the queue. :P 00:09:47 UTC I was JUST watching that video :P 00:09:50 UTC Hi 00:09:53 UTC :p 00:10:02 UTC I still have it pulled up 00:10:04 UTC This may be "the big one" 00:10:07 UTC So Bob, you are really Shekelnekaro? :P 00:10:10 UTC Yep. 00:10:13 UTC :p 00:10:15 UTC yay 00:10:18 UTC making the blog tomorrow 00:10:24 UTC yay 00:10:36 UTC Enough with the shekel stuff SM 00:10:41 UTC at least this major will have an awesome name 00:10:44 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:10:50 UTC Matthew is a cool name for an intense storm 00:10:58 UTC as opposed to Nicole :P 00:11:00 UTC It sounds tough 00:11:03 UTC k den rublehurricane83. 00:11:14 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-09-24-20-10-05.png welp RIP JAMAICA 00:11:17 UTC imagine if Nicole was the next C5. :P 00:11:20 UTC k then YenMaster74 00:11:22 UTC :p 00:11:29 UTC What would be the funniest name for a major? 00:11:34 UTC Yolo 00:11:37 UTC Van 00:11:39 UTC Pablo 00:11:41 UTC :P 00:11:44 UTC noboberta 00:11:47 UTC VAN 00:11:49 UTC :p 00:11:52 UTC Ur mum :3 00:11:57 UTC Major Hurricane PABLO 00:12:13 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-09-24-20-10-05.png http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-09-24-20-10-05.png 00:12:20 UTC kerasnagmonbobfloydrousgarfieldjoshtorn 00:12:23 UTC thats the funniest 00:12:33 UTC Major Hurricane KERASNAGMONBOBFLOYDROUSGARFIELDJOSHTORN 00:12:37 UTC Dafuq? 00:12:39 UTC Wut 00:12:43 UTC MAJOR HURRICANE PAULETTE :P 00:12:46 UTC (e) 00:12:49 UTC Language @Tornado 00:12:55 UTC (E) 00:12:57 UTC (Angry) 00:13:00 UTC (E) 00:13:02 UTC (E) 00:13:05 UTC (E) 00:13:08 UTC ? @Jd 00:13:10 UTC (E) 00:13:13 UTC (E) 00:13:15 UTC (E) 00:13:18 UTC (E) 00:13:20 UTC (E) 00:13:22 UTC (E)(E) 00:13:24 UTC (E) 00:13:26 UTC Van has hitched a ride in the van. The cyclone's movement has increased to 35 mph. 00:13:28 UTC (E) 00:13:31 UTC (E) 00:13:33 UTC (E) 00:13:35 UTC (E) 00:13:47 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:13:51 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:13:53 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:13:56 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:13:58 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:00 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:02 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:04 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:06 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:08 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:10 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:13 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:15 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:17 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:19 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:22 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:24 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:14:35 UTC A 00:14:38 UTC Q 00:14:40 UTC E 00:14:43 UTC W 00:14:45 UTC S 00:14:47 UTC S 00:14:49 UTC S 00:14:51 UTC http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:14:53 UTC A 00:14:56 UTC A 00:14:58 UTC A 00:15:01 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:15:03 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:15:06 UTC A 00:15:08 UTC http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:15:11 UTC A 00:15:14 UTC (e)(e)(e)(e)(e) 00:15:40 UTC bibig[c="red"big]K 00:15:43 UTC fail 00:15:48 UTC (fail) 00:15:59 UTC MONEY (mad) 00:16:02 UTC bigbsiuK 00:16:05 UTC bibigc="red"bigK 00:16:08 UTC :P @Tornado 00:16:10 UTC Wut 00:16:14 UTC bigbKKK 00:16:16 UTC WHYD U KICK ME 00:16:20 UTC bibigc="red"bigK 00:16:26 UTC Because I can :3 00:16:33 UTC It's a free for all on there @Tornado 00:16:44 UTC Ik 00:16:52 UTC (brb) This one will be short I promise. :p 00:16:55 UTC k 00:16:58 UTC bibigc="red"bigK 00:17:16 UTC okay guys, it's official HHW has gone corporate. help us. pls Shekelcane is getting extremely triggered because he's out of shekels and now he wants Pikafau's pot of gold pls 00:17:23 UTC MONEY STAHP 00:17:26 UTC lol 00:17:29 UTC Hllo 00:17:54 UTC hi* 00:18:07 UTC bibigc="red"bigK SM 00:18:21 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:18:39 UTC so my parents said that if I stay in algebra I can get GTA 5T 00:18:52 UTC k. 00:18:55 UTC bibigc="red"bigK 00:19:01 UTC (brb) making a edit to Hurricane Audrey (aka dead) 00:21:14 UTC MONEY WHYD U BAN ME! 00:21:23 UTC I unbanned you lol 00:21:30 UTC ... 00:21:40 UTC MH... 00:21:42 UTC :/ 00:21:45 UTC wait 00:21:53 UTC oh right on Spammers Unite 00:22:11 UTC :P 00:22:38 UTC For real 00:22:59 UTC Quit kicking me 00:23:44 UTC I HAVENT TYPED ANYTHIN 00:23:58 UTC STAHHHHHHP 00:24:05 UTC "WARNING: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK " 00:24:07 UTC MONEY 00:24:20 UTC SNAGGY 00:24:58 UTC I HAD A BAD DAY AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS PISSING ME OFF 00:25:07 UTC Sorry 00:25:16 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 00:25:19 UTC no cussing 00:25:24 UTC :/ 00:25:26 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:25:29 UTC No cussing 00:25:34 UTC Sorry 00:25:52 UTC I am actually in a bad mood too :/ 00:25:56 UTC I had to express my feelings yakn 00:25:59 UTC I don't really consider p*** as a cuss, but okay 00:26:01 UTC Ya know? 00:26:31 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:26:34 UTC Money stahp 00:26:53 UTC Hi Bov 00:26:57 UTC Hey 00:27:03 UTC http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:27:07 UTC Go here 00:27:08 UTC :3 00:27:10 UTC Bob pls, I made a gift storm for you, failicia! :P img="image.prntscr.com/image/b3b16dc95c334b529fe2702ebd2b23b8.png" 00:27:14 UTC :P 00:27:17 UTC Thanks :p 00:27:20 UTC Forms in BoC and becomes a C5 later? 00:27:23 UTC np shekelnekaro. :P 00:27:26 UTC yep. 00:27:28 UTC no 00:27:31 UTC forms in the epac 00:27:34 UTC :3 00:27:43 UTC :p 00:28:36 UTC HOW DID MH GET BUREAUCRAT 00:29:03 UTC where 00:29:06 UTC RENO I WILL UNFRIEND U ON SKYPE! 00:29:21 UTC MH got bureaucrat on spammers unite 00:29:24 UTC and he demoted me 00:29:26 UTC :/ 00:29:29 UTC oh 00:29:39 UTC drama, I see? 00:29:43 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:29:59 UTC SNAGGY STAHP 00:30:01 UTC yes 00:30:04 UTC :/ 00:30:07 UTC Can someone promote me 00:30:10 UTC bob promote me to crat or something 00:30:12 UTC I will 00:30:15 UTC Thanks hype 00:30:17 UTC to rollback 00:30:19 UTC jk 00:30:24 UTC k 00:30:27 UTC :P 00:30:30 UTC to crat pls 00:30:33 UTC MH should demote himself 00:31:05 UTC Safe to get in now AGCK 00:31:21 UTC MONEY (mad) 00:31:24 UTC pls 00:31:26 UTC im only an admin 00:31:29 UTC I deserve crat 00:31:31 UTC 00:30 . . SnaggyFTW (wall | contribs) banned Jdcomix (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 02:30, September 25, 2016 ‎(B**** PLS) :P 00:31:34 UTC If you go there, Tornado, you can expect to be kicked. It's what we do there. 00:31:37 UTC ^ 00:31:45 UTC 00:30, September 25, 2016 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:AGirlCalledKeranique from (none) to bureaucrat and administrator 00:31:49 UTC It's kind of like our rage wiki :p 00:31:51 UTC thanks 00:31:54 UTC :3 00:32:10 UTC Mind u I am getting kicked when I am not chatting 00:32:16 UTC @Bob yeah lol 00:32:19 UTC See 00:32:21 UTC HYPE PLS 00:32:24 UTC snaggy pls 00:32:27 UTC why cant I kick noone 00:32:32 UTC Someone pls re promote me 00:32:35 UTC :3 00:32:38 UTC I mean unban me 00:32:40 UTC :# 00:32:42 UTC :3 00:32:53 UTC really snaggy 00:33:34 UTC Unban me pls 00:33:37 UTC :3 00:34:11 UTC I'll do it. :p 00:34:17 UTC Hype already did 00:34:20 UTC :3 00:34:28 UTC nvm 00:34:34 UTC Money fr 00:34:50 UTC quit it collin 00:35:08 UTC Money=Collin? 00:35:40 UTC No I'm not collin 00:35:43 UTC Oh 00:35:52 UTC Who is 00:36:34 UTC Money I was typing 00:36:40 UTC Collin is SnaggyFTW 00:36:49 UTC Collin stop 00:36:53 UTC Collin keeps removing my admin ability 00:36:57 UTC :/ 00:36:59 UTC Oh 00:37:12 UTC Do NOT UNDO HIS BAN 00:37:45 UTC Already undid it 00:37:47 UTC :3 00:37:54 UTC :P 00:37:57 UTC Can I have the script to ban someone 00:38:10 UTC UGH 00:38:33 UTC : 00:38:45 UTC UGH SNAGGY STOP DEMOTING ME 00:40:17 UTC SNAGGY STOP 00:40:54 UTC collin blocked me agian 00:41:14 UTC I'll unblock you. 00:41:28 UTC B**** PLS 00:41:36 UTC language idiot 00:41:39 UTC :3 00:41:42 UTC lol 00:41:45 UTC :p 00:41:47 UTC B**** PLS 00:41:51 UTC I'm covering up dumba** 00:42:08 UTC finally 00:42:53 UTC :P 00:42:56 UTC Bob 00:42:59 UTC Wanna collab sometime? 00:43:07 UTC Yeah, we could collab sometime. But the problem is I never finish collabs. :p 00:43:22 UTC :P 00:43:30 UTC We are getting closer and closer to Arctic season by the minute 00:43:47 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:44:10 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:44:13 UTC BAHAHA 00:44:24 UTC Money failicia pls 00:45:07 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:45:11 UTC Hey Brick 00:45:14 UTC Hi Brick 00:45:16 UTC http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:45:18 UTC Go here 00:45:20 UTC :3 00:45:40 UTC Ok 00:45:45 UTC I think Matthew will be a strong C4 - weak C5 00:45:58 UTC it will be interesting to see how strong it gets. 00:46:01 UTC C5 FTW 00:46:04 UTC Models are forecasting low shear :/ 00:46:09 UTC :d and :/ at the same time 00:46:14 UTC :/ 00:46:17 UTC :d and :/ 00:46:19 UTC ninja'd :P 00:46:22 UTC :p 00:46:26 UTC High shear is ;( only :p 00:46:36 UTC yep :P 00:47:04 UTC I honestly would rather have an intense destructive Matthew than a Failicia, especially looking at how this year is going 00:47:34 UTC so I said "uhh" once and my mom said that shes not getting the game 00:47:37 UTC like really 00:47:41 UTC so then I convinced her and now its a weak maybe 00:47:46 UTC :/ 00:47:58 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:48:01 UTC so my mom might or might not get it for me 00:48:04 UTC ok. 00:48:06 UTC Land areas have been lucky enough in recent years. 00:48:09 UTC :p 00:48:27 UTC their luck already ran out with Hermine, now the second storm is coming :/ 00:48:37 UTC and it'll be MUCH worse. 00:48:52 UTC :/ 00:48:55 UTC Lol yep 00:49:07 UTC like an 80/982 vs a 165/920 00:49:12 UTC Money banned me from spam 2.0 chat 00:49:36 UTC k. 00:49:40 UTC He unbanned you 00:49:42 UTC he does to alot of people 00:49:45 UTC :p 00:49:51 UTC Oo in 4 days, it will be 6 years since HHW was founded 00:49:54 UTC It's part of the experience. if you go there, you can pretty much be guaranteed to be kicked or banned. :p 00:49:56 UTC Yep @Tornado 00:50:03 UTC Brick pls 00:50:09 UTC my mom just said i was trolling 00:50:12 UTC There's a reason why there's a warning upon entering that chat :p 00:50:14 UTC i said "no im not" 00:50:17 UTC and she said "idk what it means" 00:50:20 UTC like wat 00:50:24 UTC Lol agck 00:50:30 UTC :p 00:50:38 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:50:41 UTC Hermine was only a warning 00:50:55 UTC snaggy im not tolerating you 00:50:58 UTC :3 00:51:06 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:51:14 UTC Hermine was like a user getting a warning before a permaban later on. :p 00:51:30 UTC yep. 00:51:39 UTC I could see Matthew being a C5 at landfall :/ 00:51:42 UTC " 00:50, November 12, 2006‎ 203.124.2.17 (wall)‎ . . (202 bytes) (+202)‎ . . " basically, that was the start of the HHW mini-wiki. :P 00:52:04 UTC hey I have a joke 00:52:07 UTC What goes in dry and comes out wet 00:52:10 UTC :p 00:52:13 UTC the longer its in there the stronger it gets 00:52:16 UTC HHW turns 10 in November. (sort of) 00:52:19 UTC when it comes out its wet and it starts to sag 00:52:22 UTC its not what you think 00:52:37 UTC Matthew may be a birthday present for HHW (and Nkech too). :p 00:52:40 UTC ITS A TEABAG 00:52:55 UTC Roses are red, nuts are brown, Skirts go up, pants go down. Body to body, skin to skin, When it's stiff, stick it in. It goes in dry and comes out wet, And the longer it's in, the stronger it gets. It comes out dripping and starts to sag, 00:52:58 UTC @Keranique in have an answer at spam 2.9 00:53:01 UTC 2.0 00:53:21 UTC It's not what you think, it's a TEABAG 00:53:24 UTC :3 00:53:26 UTC the last Matthew was a fairly weak but somewhat destructive TS 00:53:38 UTC "The Hypothetical hurricanes is a place where tropical cyclone overenthusiasts can create fake articles about storms they dream up." triggered. 00:53:43 UTC https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Matthew_(2010) 00:53:46 UTC The last Matthew 00:54:12 UTC i HAVE A QUESTION 00:54:15 UTC how do cars make love? 00:54:34 UTC um 00:54:52 UTC k 00:54:55 UTC who knows? 00:54:58 UTC OMG 00:55:01 UTC MH IM SORRY FOR BANNING U 00:55:10 UTC 94E is really taking its time. :p 00:55:13 UTC :P 00:55:15 UTC yep :P 00:55:19 UTC Tell us in the 2.0 Chat Keranique 00:55:24 UTC Roslyn looks like it will be weak 00:55:27 UTC inb4 80/80 tomorrow 00:55:30 UTC But Matthew? probably not 00:55:33 UTC ;) 00:55:36 UTC matthew will be 90/90 :P 00:55:38 UTC :p 00:55:46 UTC Matthew will probably form on Wednesday or Thursday. 00:56:13 UTC it could develop earlier, as the area of development has shifted further west 00:56:40 UTC true... 00:56:47 UTC I'm thinking it develops in the eastern Caribbean rn 00:56:50 UTC HMPH 00:56:58 UTC Unban me 00:57:04 UTC :3 00:57:09 UTC Musica! :p 00:57:16 UTC Tropical Storm Matthew (2004) Tropical Storm Matthew (2010) 00:57:23 UTC "Hurricane Matthew (2016)" 00:57:31 UTC Look at megi 00:57:39 UTC Megi is a massive storm 00:58:35 UTC http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/20W/flash-vis-long.html 00:58:39 UTC yep 00:58:55 UTC Well defined outer bands 00:59:33 UTC Tropical Storm Matthew (2004) - Brought heavy rain to the Gulf Coast of Louisiana, causing light damages and deaths on its path. Tropical Storm Matthew (2010) - Made landfall in Central America and later moved into Mexico, causing 2.6 billion in damages and 126 deaths. "Hurricane Matthew (2016)" - The first category 5 hurricane since Felix in 2007, devestated Cuba and Florida." 00:59:42 UTC HECK IT HAS AN EYE 00:59:46 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/20W/imagery/wv_lalo-animated.gif" 01:00:09 UTC That eye is SMALLER THAN WILMA'S 01:00:14 UTC YO MAMAS SO FAT 01:00:19 UTC IN A HURRICANE, SHE HAD TWO EYES 01:00:24 UTC :/ 01:00:26 UTC (troll) 01:00:29 UTC :P 01:00:33 UTC OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 01:00:39 UTC APPLY ICE TO BURN 01:01:13 UTC i didnt mean it to you 01:01:16 UTC @tornado 01:01:19 UTC I just thought of that 01:01:21 UTC :P 01:01:24 UTC "The name Matthew was retired after the 2016 season, and was replaced by Maxwell for the 2022 season." 01:01:45 UTC saggy teabag pls 01:01:50 UTC YO MAMA SO FAT THEY CALLED HER HURRICANE MOM 01:01:53 UTC we dont want you in spam wiki 01:01:57 UTC OHHHHHHHHHHHH 01:01:59 UTC OHHHHH 01:02:02 UTC k den 01:02:04 UTC Hey Darren 01:02:09 UTC that makes no sense 01:02:11 UTC OHHHHHHHHHH 01:02:14 UTC :3 01:02:24 UTC Hi Bob 01:02:34 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:02:37 UTC darren 01:02:43 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:03:01 UTC Wat 01:03:07 UTC yo mamas so fat that a hurricane even avoided to hit her 01:03:11 UTC *ugly 01:03:16 UTC Fail 01:03:19 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_20160924_210205_936.jpg 01:03:23 UTC fail like you darren 01:03:26 UTC :3 01:03:33 UTC I drew arrows to show where it is 01:03:44 UTC anyway I gtg 01:03:48 UTC tell saggy teabag to demote himself forever 01:03:51 UTC byeee 01:03:55 UTC Night agck 01:03:57 UTC Bye Keranique (bye) 01:04:28 UTC hello 01:04:34 UTC WHATS UP 01:04:46 UTC the sky 01:05:00 UTC OH BABY A TRIPLE 01:05:05 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:05:08 UTC Brick's playing a risky game with me in spam chat :3 01:05:11 UTC Yeah brick that's pretty obvious :p 01:05:14 UTC :P 01:05:23 UTC http://secret-operations.wikia.com/wiki/Create_a_Secret_Operation! 01:05:26 UTC k den. 01:05:45 UTC create a page and read instructions 01:06:30 UTC http://urmom.wikia.com/wiki :3 01:06:38 UTC BRUHHHHHHHHHH 01:06:42 UTC :p 01:06:45 UTC Why don't you come back Brick and play the game with me :3 01:06:56 UTC :3 01:07:04 UTC Good night guys 01:07:07 UTC :3 01:07:13 UTC FOR THE LOVE OF HURRICANES 01:07:16 UTC Good night m8 01:07:19 UTC Good night 01:07:21 UTC BRING IT ON 01:07:25 UTC And he wonders how I unblock myself :3 01:07:38 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun!